elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Pieśń jak trucizna V
Pieśń jak trucizna V Treść Pieśń jak trucizna Księga V Bristin Xel Tay miał gorączkę; leżał, ni to w śnie, ni to na jawie, krzycząc z przerażenia. Przez dwa dni zajmowali się nim uzdrowiciele Rodu, a Baynarah siedziała przy jego łożu, trzymając go za rękę. Uzdrowiciele chwalili siłę jego organizmu. Morze wyrzucało na wyspę Gorne wiele ciał, ale nigdy dotąd nie zdarzyło się, żeby topielec przeżył. Ciotka Ulliah przychodziła w tym czasie kilkakrotnie, przynosząc Baynarah posiłki. "Musisz uważać, kochanie, bo inaczej to on będzie się musiał tobą zajmować, jak wyzdrowieje!" Gorączka Taya opadła. Wreszcie był w stanie otworzyć oczy i zobaczyć kobietę, z którą spędził siedemnaście lat - wszystkie oprócz pierwszego roku swego życia. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i zawołała, by przyniesiono mu coś do jedzenia. W ciszy pomogła mu zjeść. "Wiedziałam, że nie umrzesz", szepnęła ciepło. "Miałem nadzieję, że to się stanie, ale i ja przeczuwałem, że nadzieja się nie spełni", jęknął. "Baynarah, pamiętasz te koszmary, o których ci opowiadałem? To rzeczywistość." "Porozmawiamy o tym, kiedy trochę odpoczniesz". "Nie", aż zakrztusił się z wysiłku. "Muszę powiedzieć ci wszystko od razu, żebyś wiedziała, jakiego potwora nazywasz swoim kuzynem Tayem. Gdybyś wiedziała, może wcale nie byłabyś taka chętna, żeby się mną opiekować i mnie leczyć." Łza spłynęła po policzku Baynarah. Podczas kilku miesięcy jego pobytu w Twierdzy Smutku zrobiła się z niej wielka piękność. "Jak możesz myśleć, że przestałabym cię kochać, cokolwiek byś nie zrobił?" "Spotkałem moja dawną niańkę Edebah, i rozmawiałem z nią." "Oh". Baynarah bała się tego momentu. "Tay, nie wiem, co ona ci powiedziała, ale to była wszystko moja wina. Pamiętasz, jak Kena Gafrisi opowiedział nam o Rodzie Dagoth? Tej samej nocy zobaczyłam Edebah, jak w ogrodzie ustawiła jakiś ołtarz, używając symbolu Szóstego Rodu. Pewnie to robiła od lat, tylko nigdy nie wiedziałam, co to znaczy. Powiedziałam o tym wujowi Triffithowi, a on ją odesłał. Chciałam ci powiedzieć już dawno temu, ale się bałam. Edebah była ci taka oddana." Tay uśmiechnął się. "A nie bałaś się bardziej, kiedy pomyślałaś, że może coś łączyło jej oddaniem mnie i oddanie przeklętemu Rodowi? Znam cię, Baynarah. Nie jesteś jedną z tych kobiet, które nie używają rozumu." "Tay, nie wiem, co ona ci naopowiadała, ale wydaje mi się, że Edebah miała wiele problemów, i cokolwiek sądziła na temat twój i Szóstego Rodu, był bzdurą. Pamiętaj o tym. Banialuki szalonej kobiety nie są na nic dowodem." "To nie tylko to", westchnął Tay. Uniósł dłoń. Przez moment patrzył na nią, a potem zwrócił gniewne spojrzenie na Baynarah. "Co się stało z moim pierścieniem? Jeśli go widziałaś, musiałaś od początku wiedzieć, że to, co ci mówię, to prawda." "Wyrzuciłam to paskudztwo". Baynarah wstała. "Zostawię cię teraz, żebyś mógł trochę odpocząć." "Jestem dziedzicem Rodu Dagoth", Tay miał dzikie, błyszczące oczy. Niemal krzyczał. "Wychowanym po wojnie jako Indoril, ale wciąż słyszącym Pieśń swoich przodków. Kiedy byliśmy mali, zabiłem Vastera, bo Pieśń powiedziała mi, że skradł moje dziedzictwo. Kiedy Edebah powiedziała mi, kim jestem, zabiłem ją i spaliłem jej dom, bo Pieśń powiedziała mi, że ona spełniła już swoje zadanie. Kiedy wróciłem do domu Kalkoritha, była tam moja miłość. Powiedziała, że ona także pochodzi z Rodu Dagoth i że jest moją siostrą. Uciekłem, a kiedy Kalkorith usiłował mnie zatrzymać, zasztyletowałem go, bo Pieśń mówiła, że jest wrogiem." "Tay, przestań", załkała Baynarah. "Nie wierzę w ani jedno słowo. Masz gorączkę..." "Nie Tay", potrząsnął głową, oddychając ciężko. "Moi rodzice nazwali mnie Dagoth-Tython." "Nie mogłeś zabić Edebah - przecież ją kochałeś! A Vaster i Kalkorith? To nasi kuzyni!" "Nie byli moimi prawdziwymi kuzynami", chłodno wycedził Tay. "Pieśń powiedziała mi, że są moimi wrogami. Tak samo, jak teraz mówi mi, że ty też jesteś moim wrogiem, ale jej nie posłucham. I będę się powstrzymywać od posłuchania jej... tak długo, jak tylko zdołam." Baynarah wybiegła z pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Wyjęła klucz z rąk zdziwionej Hilimy i przekręciła go w zamku. "Serjo Indoril-Baynarah", szepnęła Hilima ze współczuciem. "Czy wszystko dobrze z twoim kuzynem?" "Wydobrzeje, tylko musi dobrze odpocząć", Baynarah otarła łzy wierzchem dłoni. "Niech nikt mu nie przeszkadza, pod żadnym pozorem. Zabiorę klucz ze sobą. Teraz mam dużo pracy. Czy ktoś rozmawiał już z rybakami na temat odnowienia zapasów w Domu Sandil?" "Nie wiem, serjo", odpowiedziała służka. "Chyba nie." Baynarah pomaszerowała ku dokom. Koncentrowanie się na drobiazgach było jedynym sposobem zapominania o kłopotach, jaki znała. Nie potrafiła zapomnieć o słowach Taya, ale rozmowa z rybakami o tym, ile ryb trzeba było uwędzić, ile wysłać do wioski, a ile dostarczyć do domu, przyniosła jej pewną ulgę. Ciotka Ulliah włączyła się do rozmowy. Nie zauważyła, jak silne uczucia skrywa Baynarah pod pozorem opanowania. Razem liczyły, ile z zapasów przejedli wuj Triffith i jego goście podczas wizyty na wyspie, kiedy powrócą i co należy na tę okazję przygotować. Jeden z rybaków przerwał ich skupienie, krzycząc: "Łódź nadpływa!" Ulliah i Baynarah wyszły na powitanie przyjezdnej. Była to młoda kobieta, odziana w szaty kapłanki Świątyni. Kiedy wprowadzała małą łódkę do portu, Baynarah obserwowała ją, podziwiając jej urodę i dziwiąc się, że wydaje jej się znajoma. "Witamy na Gorne", odezwała się Baynarah. "Nazywam się Indoril-Baynarah, a to moja ciotka, Indoril-Ulliah. Czy spotkałyśmy się już kiedyś?" "Nie sądzę, serjo", skłoniła się kobieta. "Przysłała mnie Świątynia, bym dowiedziała się, czy nie macie wieści od twojego kuzyna, Indoril-Taya. Od kilku dni nie uczestniczy w zajęciach. Kapłani się martwią." "Trzeba było napisać do nas!" zmartwiła się Ulliah. "Znaleźliśmy go kilka dni temu, na wpół utopionego. Teraz już ma się lepiej. Zaprowadzimy cię do domu." "Tay odpoczywa; prosiłam, żeby nikt mu nie przeszkadzał", szybko wtrąciła Baynarah. "Właściwie... Wiem, że to wbrew dobrym manierom, ale koniecznie chciałabym przez moment porozmawiać z ciocią. Czy byłabyś tak uprzejma i sama ruszyła w stronę domu? Trzeba tylko trzymać się tej drogi na szczyt wzgórza i przez ogród." Kapłanka ponownie skłoniła się pokornie i ruszyła drogę. Ulliah nie wierzyła własnym uszom. "Jak możesz traktować w taki sposób kapłankę Świątyni?! Tak cię zmęczyło siedzenie przy Tayu, że straciłaś resztki uprzejmości?!" "Cioci Ulliah", szepnęła Baynarah, odciągając kobietę do rybaków. "Czy Tay naprawdę jest moim kuzynem? On uważa, że pochodzi z rodu... z Rodu Dagotha." Ulliah odpowiedziała dopiero po chwili. "To prawda. Byłaś niemowlęciem podczas wojny, wiec nie wiesz, jak to było. Nie było takiego miejsca w Morrowind, które nie byłoby zniszczone. Nawet tu, na wyspie, odbyła się bitwa. Pamiętasz to pogorzelisko, które dawno temu odkryliście z Tayem i Vasterem? To były właśnie jej pozostałości. Po Wojnie, kiedy przeklęty ród wreszcie upadł, zobaczyliśmy te maleństwa - ich jedyną winą było to, że urodzili się złym rodzicom. Byli tacy w naszej armii, którzy chcieli je wybić, żeby do końca unicestwić pozostałości po rodzie Dagoth. W końcu jednak zwyciężyło współczucie. Dzieci Szóstego Rodu zostały zaadoptowane przez pozostałe pięć. Tak chcieliśmy wygrać wojnę i osiągnąć pokój." "Na Matkę, Lorda i Czarodzieja, jeśli to, w co wierzy Tay, choć w połowie jest prawdą, to ostatnia rzecz, jak a nadejdzie, to pokój!" Baynarah drżała. "Mówi, że słyszy Pieśń swoich przodków, i że Pieśń kazała mu zabić trzy osoby, dwie z naszego Rodu... Kalkoritha, a kiedy był małym chłopcem... Vastera." Ulliah zakryła twarz dłońmi. Nie była w stanie się odezwać. "A to dopiero początek", powiedziała Baynarah. "Pieśń wciąż go wzywa. Powiedział, że zna innych, którzy pomogą mu odtworzyć Szósty Ród. Jego siostra..." "To musi być złudzenie", mruknęła Ulliah. Zauważyła, że spojrzenie Baynarah wędrowało ścieżką do domu. "O czym myślisz?" "Czy ta kapłanka powiedziała, jak się nazywa?" Rzuciły się ścieżką ku domowi, wzywając straże. Rybacy, którzy nigdy przedtem nie wiedzieli pani zamku z takim stanie, spojrzeli po sobie, po czym ruszyli za nimi, wyciągając haki i noże. Frontowe drzwi domu były otwarte na oścież. Tuż przy nich leżały pierwsze ciała. Próg był skąpany we krwi. Aner, kamerdyner wuja Triffitha, wciąż siedział przy stole, gdzie pił swój popołudniowy flin - ale jego wnętrzności rozsypane były wokół krzesła. Leryne, jedna ze służących, została ścięta, kiedy niosła świeżo wypraną pościel do schowka. Hall zasypany był ciałami strażników i służby jak zwiędłymi liśćmi. U szczytu schodów - Baynarah stłumiła łkanie - leżała Hilima. Wyglądała jak połamana lalka. Została zabita, kiedy usiłowała wydostać się przez okno. Nikt się nie odezwał. Baynarah, Ulliah, rybacy - wszyscy w zupełnej ciszy przeszli przez skąpany we krwi dom aż po pokój, gdzie leżał Tay. Drzwi były wyłamane. Pokój pusty. Kiedy usłyszeli kroki w pokoju Baynarah na dolnym piętrze, podeszli do drzwi po cichu, ostrożnie, na wpół sparaliżowani przerażeniem. Kapłanka z portu stała przy łożu. W ręce trzymała srebrny pierścień, który Baynarah zdjęła z palca Taya. W drugiej ręce miała długie, zakrzywione ostrze, całe we krwi, tak jak i jej przed chwilą jeszcze nieskazitelna szata. Kiedy zauważyła, że już nie jest sama, uśmiechnęła się uroczo i skłoniła. "Acra. Powinnam była rozpoznać cię z opisów Taya", powiedziała Baynarah, starając się, by je głos zabrzmiał pewnie i silnie. "Gdzie mój kuzyn?" "Wolę imię Dagoth-Acra", odpowiedziała. "Twój fałszywy kuzyn, mój prawdziwy brat, udał się wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie. Żałuję, że nie było cię tutaj. Mógłby się z tobą pożegnać bardziej trwale." Wściekłość wykrzywiła twarz Baynarah. Gestem wezwała rybaków, którzy rzucili się naprzód. "Rozedrzyjcie ją w strzępy." "Szósty Ród odrodzi się, a na jego czele stanie Dagoth-Tython!" zaśmiała się Acra. Jej słowa wciąż odbijały się echem w małym pokoju, kiedy wykonała gest Przeniesienia i znikłą jak duch. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki